1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft radomes and more particularly to radome attachment plates. Still more particularly, the present disclosure provides a method and system for associating an antenna with an aircraft.
2. Background
An antenna is a transducer that may transmit or receive electromagnetic waves. In other words, antennas may convert electromagnetic radiation into electrical current, or vice versa. Antennas may be used in systems such as radio and television broadcasting, point-to-point radio communication, wireless local area networks, cell phones, radar, aircraft communication, and spacecraft communication. Antennas may be employed in air or outer space, but can also be operated under water or through soil and rock.
When used on an aircraft, an antenna may be covered by a radome. A radome may be a structural, weatherproof enclosure that may protect a microwave and/or radar antenna. Radomes are transmissive to antenna radiation, radar, and radiowaves (microwaves). Radomes also may protect the antenna from the environment and may conceal antenna electronic equipment from view. Radomes may be constructed in several shapes depending upon the particular application. The shapes may include, for example, without limitation, spherical, geodesic, planar, and other shapes. When used on an aircraft the radome may also streamline the antenna system in a manner that may reduce drag on the aircraft.
The radome may be attached to an airframe of the aircraft by a radome attachment plate. The attachment of the antenna on the aircraft at an attachment point may result in forces and vibrations that may increase the need and expense for maintenance and further structural support.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus, which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as, possibly other issues.